Microarrays are a powerful and established tool in genomics.1 In contrast, the development of antibody (Ab) microarrays into an equivalent tool for proteomics has been limited by: (1) the availability of high affinity and specificity antibodies for capture and detection of protein biomarkers; (2) the susceptibility of proteins to denaturation; and (3) the propensity of Ab's and protein biomarkers to avidly adsorb to surfaces (commonly referred to as the “non-specific adsorption” problem), which can severely limit the ultimate sensitivity of protein microarrays, especially from complex protein mixtures such as plasma and serum.2 One of the primary factors (others include the intrinsic affinity of the capture antibody and the diffusion of target to the microspot2-3) that controls the limit-of-detection (LOD) of protein microarrays is the adventitious adsorption of proteins (protein biomarkers and antibodies used for detection).